Just a little love
by short stop stories
Summary: What if Joy and Sadness met a emotion on the way back to headquarters. JoyXOC (New emotion "Love" is a guy :P lol) The real story starts after chapter 3. Chapter 1-3 are introductions
1. Introduction

" **Alright guys, let's get back on that train!" Joy joyfully said. They just woken up Riley by a bad dream. The three of them Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong ran though the dream production studio nearing the exit towards the train.**

" **STOP!" Someone yelled out making Joy look around, not focusing where she ran.**

" **Oof!" They both yelled.**

" **JOY!" Bing bong and Sadness yelled. Joy fell and took a second then looked up. She saw a man in a black suit with a pink tie looking down at her.**

" **Hey do you work here… wait." At first, he looked puzzled then took a good look at her. "J-joy." He said as he helped her up.**

 **Joy then looked at him, she didn't remember him so how does he know her? "Joy… it's me Love." She looked at him again and started to remember him. He was the sixth emotion and he was sent to long term a while back on accident.**

 **5 years before**

" **Alright guys time for a lovely successful day, so today we-." Love was interrupted by Joy.**

" **Ah, ah. We all make decisions of what we do today."**

" **Fine." Love sighed. By the end of the day it was time to send the memories to long term. "Ok, nice work everybody." Love complemented. "Now lets... WOAH." He was standing right near the tube and it pulled him in but he was still holding on by an inch.**

" **OH NO!" All the emotions screamed as they tried to pull him back in but it was too late and everyone was devastated that day.**

 **Back to normal time**

" **Love." Joy smiled. She was so joyful to see him, she ran up to him and gave him a big tight hug. He had nothing else to do but hug her back. He took a look around the room. "Hey sadness."**

" **Hi… I'm too sad to talk." She replied smacking into the ground.**

" **Bing bong, whats up man?" He said walking over to him. He gave him a high five. "So did you take Riley to the moon yet?"**

" **Sadly no. They took my rocket and threw it in the dump." Bing Bong had tears all over his eye but they were sure delicious.**

" **Hey man its ok, we can still go there some how don't worry." Love also had the trick of cheering people up.**

 **Joy poked him on the back "Hey Love, how would you like to get back to work?" she asked.**

" **I don't know its been so long." Joy's happy expression lowered a bit. "But I'm willing to get my old job back." Joy smiled. Afterwards, then they headed off to the train. They all got back on the train and continued their way to headquarters. Love pulled out a small rectangular thing and plugged headphones. Joy looked over at the object. "What's that?" She asked.**

" **Oh, it's just something to help me relax. I can play music on it." He replied. *Rumble***

" **Woah what's happening?" Joy looked outside the door of the train. "Honesty Island." The island fell towards the pillars supporting the train tracks and the train started to fall.**

" **GUYS HANG ON!" Love shouted. The train was heading straight back to the ground.**

 ***Bang.***

 **The train hit the ground and everyone was hanging on by an inch, good thing the mind workers came in time to get them out. Everything was falling apart in Riley's head. Joy stood up wondering what is going on. "What is happening?" She had a devastated look on her face.**

" **Have you not heard, Riley is running away.''**

" **What?" Love spoke up.**

" **Joy, if we hurry there might still be time to stop her." Sadness said.**

" **Well what are we waiting for?" Love said as they all started running.**

 **By the time they got there, family island was falling apart but something from family island broke and one of the shelves revealed a recall tube. "Guys over there." Joy said. They ran over to it and Joy got in first, then Sadness but Joy noticed the core memories were turning blue. "Sadness stop!''**

'' **The core memories… are turning blue." Love noticed. If sadness were to go inside the tube the core memories would become sad. "J-joy." Love spoke out. "I'm sorry but… Riley needs to be happy."**

" **Joy WAIT!" Bing bong said trying to get her out but it was too late, she already closed the tube. She started to go up closer and closer to headquarters but halfway through the tube broke. "WOAH" Joy yelled. Love, Bing bong, and Sadness saw Joy fall down.**

" **JOY!" Love and Bing Bong yelled. They both ran to where they thought she would land but the ground beneath them broke in half.**

" **AHHH!" The three screamed. Sadness couldn't do anything but watch her friends fall into the dark pit.**


	2. Dark memories

The three screamed for their lives but it was no use they were too far down for anyone to hear them. Eventually they hit the bottom of the dark pit.

*Smack.*

It was a long fall but everyone was ok. Joy looked around, there was nothing but forgotten memories everywhere.

"Ugh, Joy!" Love yelled. It was easy to find her since she was so bright. Bing Bong got up and looked at his hand, it was disappearing.

"JOY!" He yelled. Love and Bing Bong got to Joy and saw her constantly trying to climb up the stack of memories but it was no use.

Love slowly walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Joy stop we are stuck, just face it." She stopped for a second then looked back at a sound coming from behind her. It was a memory, a blue one.

It was the day Riley cried at school, the day everything went bad. She stared at it for a moment and fell to her knees. Love noticed tears were about to come out of her eyes so he walked over to comfort her. He sat down next to her then wrapped one arm around her and held her close. Joy picked up a few memories from when Riley was a baby. Joy and Love both smiled.

"I remember that." Love said. Joy saw another memory and picked it up. It was the memory from when Riley's hockey team cheered for her. Love touched it and swiped it making the memory go backwards, it became blue. "Was this when Riley missed her winning shot?" Love asked.

"How did you know?" Joy responded.

"Dream production made a script for it but it never came out." The memory kept replaying and Joy once again saw Riley's team cheering her.

She thought for a moment in her head. "Mom, Dad and the team came… because of Sadness." Love looked at her and stood up. "Joy." She looked at him. "What about the rocket?" She just remembered the rocket was dumped down here.

"My rocket?" Bing Bong asked. Joy stood up and walked over to her left.

"Who's your friend who likes to play?" She yelled.

"Who's your friend who likes to play!" Bing Bong began to sing too. "His rocket makes you yell "Hooray!" They heard a noise coming from somewhere so they ran off in the direction where the noise was coming from but Love didn't know the song so he just followed them. Joy and Bing Bong found it and dug it up from the memories and went to the nearest hill they could find. "Everyone ready?" Bing Bong asked as Joy and Love hopped on the rocket. He pushed them down the hill and Joy started to sing. "Who's your friend who likes to play Bing Bong, Bing Bong!" Then they went airborne and Bing Bong hopped in. "His rocket makes you yell "Hooray! Bing Bong, Bing Bong Who's the best in every! WaaaoOOOO!" The rocket ran out of power near the top but that didn't stop them from trying. They tried again

"Who's your friend who likes to play Bing Bong, Bing Bong!" They went airborne again and Bing Bong hopped in. "His rocket makes you yell "Hooray! Bing Bong, Bing Bong! Who's the best in every way? And wants to sing this song to say!"

"NO!" They were off by a little inch. They fell to the ground again but Love never gave up hope. "Guys were not done yet." He said smiling.

"I got a feeling about this one." Bing Bong replied. They were riding off the ramp one more time. "Joy sing louder!" Bing Bong said.

"Who's your friend who likes to play Bing Bong, Bing Bong! His rocket makes you yell "Hooray!" Bing Bong, Bing Bong!"

Bing Bong smiled then he jumped off hoping it gave them a boost to make it up.

"Who's the best in every way, and wants to sing this song to say? Bing Bong, Bing BONG!"

"OH NO!" Love yelled as he grabbed Joy's hand and hung off the edge.

"GO! WERE ALMOST THERE… Bing bong?" Joy looked everywhere. But she didn't see him.

"YOU MADE IT!" He yelled. He smiled at Joy before fading away. "Take her to the moon for me."

Joy was shocked of what he did for them.

"Joy Joy!" She looked up at Love. "It might sound crazy but climb on me and help me up. She followed his directions and helped him up. "Now we need to find Sadness." Joy said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He replied.


	3. An ending for a beginning

Joy and Love ran through long term looking for Sadness. "Man where could she be?" Love said. They keep looking around.

*Rumble.*

Joy looked over at the sound. "No… Family Island is coming down soon."

"Alright what would Sadness do." Joy started to fall to the ground.

"Or we could just follow the blue memory path." Love quickly said.

Joy gasped. "You are a genius!" Then she hugged him.

"Well, it was a simple clue." Love said.

They kept following the path until they saw a white figure with a blue head running out of long term. "SADNESS!" Joy yelled. Sadness looked over and started to make a run for it. "Great MORE running!" She said. They ran into french fry forest and kept following, then Sadness grabbed one of the boxes of fries and tipped them over cutting Joy and Love off. "I'm jumping it." Joy said as they both grabbed a fry and hopped over the box like it was the olympics. At one point they lost her but Joy felt water on her head and looked up.

"And she's on a cloud now?" Love said. Love couldn't tell if she was crying or the cloud was raining, maybe both. She was getting away and it was harder to follow her. "What now Joy!" Joy looked at Family Island, it was falling apart still and one of the parts hit the trampoline. Joy looked over at the imaginary boyfriend station and they ran towards it. "Hey did you mean what you said earlier?" Joy asked.

The boy responded with the same quote over and over again. "I would die for Riley!"

"Shut up!" Love said angrily.

Joy stuffed him in the bag and laid it there then she went over to the control panel and pressed 9 who knows how many times. It made at least dozens of imaginary boyfriends falling into the bag. Joy and Love started to run off to the house of cards, where Sadness was going. Joy sped up and grabbed a balloon from a balloon tree and opened the end.

*Swoosh.*

The wind made Sadness' cloud go another way but it made the card house fall. "Sorry but I loved the house design." Love said as they both ran off to get the bag filled with imaginary things. The two got the closest they thought they were to Family Island and Love grabbed the bag. "Joy hop on my back."

"Ok." She responded. Love opened the bag and many boys started to pop out making them fly to the top. Joy looked everywhere and found Sadness far out. "Ok, be positive…. I'M POSITIVE THIS IS CRAZY!" Joy yelled.

Joy closed her eyes holding onto Love and they tipped towards the trampoline on Family Island. *Boing.*

When Love bounced on it they were both heading towards Sadness. Joy reached her arm out and grabbed Sadness from the cloud. "Joy?" Sadness wondered.

"Hang on." Joy responded smiling.

*Dong*

"Oof." The three hit the window to headquarters. Joy was about to fall off the edge but Love pulled her up. Disgust, Fear, and Anger saw them. "Hey get us in." Joy yelled. They could not hear what was going on inside but Anger's head shot out flames and Disgust put on a mask then pointed his head at the window burning a hole. They helped the three dangling from the edge and got them up. Once the three were up Joy looked at the screen. Riley was on the bus leaving. Anger, Fear, and Disgust were mumbling things about Riley leaving and happy memories but all Joy did was look at Sadness and grabbed her. "It's up to you Sadness." Joy said pulling her.

"Sadness?" The other three yelled.

"Joy I can't."

"Yes, you can Sadness… Riley needs you." Joy responded. The controls were almost blacked out, Sadness walked over to the controls and placed both hands on the light and slowly pulled it out making the controls return to color again. She smiled and looked back at everyone then looked back at the screen. Riley stopped the bus and started to run home. Riley got home finding her parents worried sick then running to her and they kept asking her where was she. Sadness looked back at Joy, she was holding all the memories in her hand. Sadness looked at her with confusion then realized what she was doing. She walked slowly towards Joy and picked up the memories from her hands and they became blue. Joy smiled a little bit then Sadness played the memories. It was from when she had fun with her best friend to her family to her goofiness then her first score in hockey. Sadness pressed the controls then Riley began to cry. She was mumbling words that she missed her old home and her old friends. Her Mom and Dad gave her a hug. Joy pulled out another memory, it was when Riley cried at school. She handed it to sadness, then Sadness grabbed Joy's hand and they both pressed a button on the control making Riley feel Joyful but Sad at the same time.

There was a moment of silence then they heard a noise coming from the memory railings. It was a core memory and it was blue and yellow, when it stopped a yellow line came out of headquarters and made a island. It had a family statue, Golden gate bridge, and other things Riley loved. For a second it was quiet then everyone looked at Love. He looked at everyone in confusion. "What? Is there something in my teeth? Or a spider in my hair?"

"Love." Anger said as him, Fear, and Disgust walked over to him to shake his hand.

"Welcome home." Fear said. They stepped back and Joy was standing there holding her hands together looking down. He walked over to her and stopped. "Joy I-." She hugged him right when he started. "Thank you…" She said quietly.

"Alright who wants to celebrate?" Anger asked.

"Woooh." Everyone yelled.

It was all normal again and they even got an emotion back but… you know half of the story Inside out now so now… now here comes the real story.


End file.
